


Dirty Talk

by J_E_McCormick



Series: NSFW Attempts Series [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, also briefly Bahorel but he has like one line, and I suppose, but idk?, please don't kill me this is my first time, sorta PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How anyone can ever think of Jehan as innocent is completely lost to Courfeyrac, because he’s obviously a devious little devil who pulls his boyfriend from meetings and whispers dirty fantasies into his ear and then asks nonchalantly whether he wants to fuck said devil against a very much public corridor wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is my first step into anything really nearing proper NSFW territory so please forgive me if it is horrendous.  
> Also sorry no public wall sex apologies.
> 
> Any and all feedback, especially concrit, is extremely appreciated so... yeah  
> I'm gonna go and post this before I have a nervous breakdown about it and don't post it at all.

" _Come out of the back room a moment? x_ "  
  
Courfeyrac suppresses a huge grin as he sees the text - no doubt Jehan is outside the back room, waiting for him in the corridor. They’ve been texting each other for the better part of an hour, while Courfeyrac attends a meeting and Jehan, in theory, studies. From the texts, Courfeyrac is going to guess there has been very little actual studying. He makes a quick excuse, and leaves.  
  
He's barely out of the door before he is grabbed by small but surprisingly strong hands and pushed against the wall. A lithe body fits against his, one leg pressing between his, hips pinning his to the wall, his shoulders still held tight and pushed back. He looks down and sees Jehan, looking up at him with darkly-hooded eyes. His boyfriend surges up to kiss him - fierce and passionate and breath-stealing.  
  
"Hey Jehan." Courfeyrac breathes as they pull apart.  
  
"I couldn't wait a moment longer for you." Jehan murmurs against the skin of Courfeyrac's jaw. "So I came to collect you."  
  
"Enjolras-"  
  
"Can cope without you for a day." Jehan tells him. He looks up at Courfeyrac with wide eyes, disarming to many, but Courfeyrac can see the glint of wickedness in them. "I, however, cannot. Shall I tell you what I'll do to you when you come home with me, to persuade you?"  
  
Courfeyrac shivers at the prospect, feeling heat starting to pool in his stomach. It's obvious what Jehan is aiming for here, he doesn't need words to guess that - but...  
  
"Yes." Courfeyrac hums, leaning down to copy Jehan's motions of open-mouthed kisses, to his neck and jaw.  
  
"I'm going to push you down onto the bed - on your back." Jehan murmurs lowly, sucking and nibbling gently on Courfeyrac's earlobe. "I'll leave your hands free - I want you to grip onto me so tight that it'll bruise; I want you to leave scratch marks down my back, down my sides, anywhere you can reach."  
  
A groan sounds in Courfeyrac's throat, his hands tightening their grip on Jehan's waist. He can already feel himself straining against his jeans. Jehan doesn't help at all, pressed flush against him, his breath hot against Courfeyrac's ear, his voice dropped an octave.  
  
"I'm going to tease you - I'll touch you, I'll suck you off, but never quite enough - until you're begging for me. And then, when you're begging and pleading, then I'll ride you, bareback so that I can feel every inch of you."  
  
"If you don't stop this is going to be over before its begun." Courfeyrac groans, tipping his head back, his hips rocking up to try and find friction against Jehan. The poet pulls away and Courfeyrac whines.  
  
"Better make your excuses." Jehan smiles, too sweetly for the filthy words that have been pouring from his mouth. Courfeyrac takes a moment to regain himself and manages to pull himself away from the wall and to the door. He opens it, and pops his head around the doorway - he's still achingly hard - and smiles at all the faces that turn to look at him.  
  
"Terribly sorry, I'm going to have to go, I have, ah, business to attend to-ooh!"  
  
Jehan, unseen by their fellows in the back room, has pressed himself against Courfeyrac's back and reached up to carefully pull at his hair, a weak spot he knows, and garners the exact reaction he wants. Courfeyrac turns bright red, and Bahorel grins at him, obviously catching on.  
  
"You go have fun, Courf." He taunts, and Courfeyrac pulls a face at him, which twists as Jehan gives another tug and he suppresses another embarrassing noise.  
  
"I will, so, uh, bye." Courfeyrac squeaks, and retracts himself from the doorframe. He immediately whirls around and catches Jehan's lips in a fierce kiss, pressing him against the wall in imitation of the way Jehan had done so before. Jehan pushes him away firmly.  
  
"Now, now. Let's save that." He warns playfully, then smirks wickedly. “Unless you’d rather have me here.”

How anyone can ever think of Jehan as innocent is completely lost to Courfeyrac, because he’s obviously a devious little devil who pulls his boyfriend from meetings and whispers dirty fantasies into his ear and then _asks nonchalantly_ whether he wants to fuck said devil against a very much public corridor wall.  
  
"I think I preferred the first option.” Courfeyrac murmurs breathlessly, although he’s already moving closer to Jehan again. “Though I’m sure the second can be revisited.”

“In that case,” Jehan says, leaning up to meet his lips for a mere moment, “home. Now.”

Courfeyrac follows willingly, completely entranced by the way Jehan pulls him along quickly to a waiting taxi and smiles at him for the entirety of the short journey home, and all too delighted at how Jehan grabs him as soon as they are through their door and pushes him into the bedroom.


End file.
